A computerized reporting tool may need to extract data from multiple, heterogeneous data sources when producing a complex, animated, continuously updated, or interactive report, such as a “dashboard.” This task can be challenging when data sources are large or structurally incompatible. In some cases, reconciling such data may require launching an ETL (Extract/Transform/Load) code or computer program in order to extract datasets from such sources, format those datasets into compatible forms, and combine them into a manageable format. ETL tools have been used in other fields to reconcile and combine disparate data sources into a standardized format that may then be stored in a data warehouse, but such functionality does not exist in a standalone reporting tool.